


Glass slipper

by 1rescuebotsforver1



Category: Cinderella (1950), Transformers: Rescue Bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rescuebotsforver1/pseuds/1rescuebotsforver1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Cinderella.<br/>Finished</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frankie looked at she made for the dance the whole town is attending .

It's a light pink sleveeless dress .

As she walked towards the door after putting it on , Priscilla stopped her .

 

" What do you think you are doing "? She said rudely .

 

" Doing to the Dance that everyone else is going to "? Frankie answered .

 

" Without a dress "? She said ripping the dress to shreds.

 

Frankie ran away crying her eyes out .

" Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo "! A sudden voice called out .

 

Frankie looked up and saw a woman in her late 50s .

 

" Who are you "? She asked .

 

" Your fairy godmother "! The woman yelled .

 

Frankie sat up and now noticed the wand .

 

" I can fix your dress ". Fairy godmother said .

 

" How "? Frankie asked.

" Magic "! Fairy godmother answered .

" Alright ". Frankie agreed. " Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo"! The ripped pink dress turned into a off shoulder blue dress with a full knee length skirt . Also the flats she was wearing turned into glass kitten heels . Fairy godmother also conjured up a limo . As Frankie got in , godmother conjured up a blue mask and put it on her . " Remember , the spell wears off at midnight ". She warned . " Got it ". Frankie said


	2. Chapter 2

When Cody noticed the blue masked girl , he was conflicted .

He liked Frankie but he felt like he was falling in love with the masked girl .

Frankie smiled behind her mask , everyone has their attention on her and not Priscilla .

She walked over to Cody , implying that she wanted to Dance .

 

When 11.47 came , they were talking .

 

She was about to take off her mask , when the clock rang saying 11.50 .

" I gotta go , bye "! She ran off .

As she ran off the stairs , she lost a slipper .

 

She didn't stop to get it .

 

By the time 12.00 came , she was running to the lab .


	3. Chapter 3

The next day .

Frankie had kept the glass slipper that hadn't fallen off .

 

Priscilla found out that Frankie was the blue masked girl when she caught Frankie humming the song at the dance .

 

As Frankie noticed , Cody was looking for blue masked girl so he could return the slipper .

She wished that she could tell him .

He found out himself .

 

Frankie tripped and Cody had caught her and the glass slipper that she had fell out of her bag .

 

" Frankie , why do you have the blue masked girls slipper "? He asked .

" Because I am the blue masked girl ". She said.

 

He looked at her in shock .

 

That explains why he fell in love with her .

 

" I'm sorry I didn' - ". She was cut off when he kissed her .


End file.
